Nem vagy az enyém
by AmJane
Summary: Deviant-Little-Angel "Can't have you" című egypercesének engedélyezett fordítása a szerelem elvesztéséről, egy világ összeomlásáról, azaz mindarról, amit Bella érezhetett, miután Edward elhagyta.


Már hetek teltek el, mióta elhagyott. Tudtam, nem számít, milyen gyorsan múlik az idő, nem tudnám elfelejteni őt; kócos, de gyönyörű, bronzvörös haját, topázszín szemeit, hideg, márvány bőrét… még mindig fájt rá gondolnom, emlékeimben még mindig elevenen élt a nap, amelyen elhagyott, mintha belekarcolták volna az elmémbe, s akár egy videó, újra és újra lejátszódott a fejemben. A tekintetem elhomályosodott, ahogy szemeim megteltek könnyel. Nem! - torkolltam le magam némán. NEM fogok sírni. Körbepillantottam, keresve valamit, ami elterelhetné a figyelmemet; a tekintetem átsiklott a szék mellett, amiben ült, a helyeken, ahol állt, és várt rám… végül kiszúrtam a rádiót. Bekapcsoltam, és visszafeküdtem, behunytam a szemem, és kiürítettem az elmémet. Próbáltam az elhangzott szavakra koncentrálni, de csak értelmetlen áruk reklámjai mentek, amelyek nem érdekeltek, vagy nem akartam, hogy érdekeljenek. A gondolataim kezdtek elkalandozni, így megráztam a fejem, és ismét a szavakra fókuszáltam, de már az időjárás-jelentés ment. Félig figyeltem csak a meteorológusra, aki megemlítette, hogy Forksban esni fog a következő néhány napban. Nem érdekelt, az eső olyan nyomorult volt, ahogy éreztem magam. Seattle-ben hétágra süt a nap, jelentette be vidáman. Túl boldog egy meteorológushoz képest - gondoltam. A szavai összemosódtak, ahogy a Seattle-i kirándulásomra gondoltam. Edwarddal. Emlékeztem a rétre, arra, hogy ragyogott a napfényben, hogy milyen gyönyörű volt, és hogy mennyire hiányzik most nekem.

Azt mondta, olyan lesz, mintha nem is létezett volna, de ez hazugság volt. Elvihette a dolgokat, amik fizikailag hozzá kötöttek, de nem törölhette ki az emlékeimet. Vagy a fájdalmamat. Egy ezüstösen csillogó könnycsepp folyt végig az arcomon. Letöröltem, aztán még hátrébb dőltem, s ismét a rádióra koncentráltam. Néhány pillanatig csend volt, aztán hangok törték meg a némaságot, melyekből végül egy dal bontakozott ki. Nem ismertem fel, de bárminek örültem, ami elterelhette a gondolataimat Edwardról. Érdeklődve figyeltem a szöveget.

_Figyelmeztettél rá, hogy elhagysz,_

_De sosem hittem, hogy tényleg megfogadod,_

A könnyek patakokban törtek utat maguknak az arcomon, ahogy meghallottam az első sorokat. Ez a szám nem igazán segített, de ugyanakkor valamiképp mégis.

_Vak voltam, baby, de már látom_

_Az összetört szíved, már tudom,_

_Hogy csak egy őrült voltam,_

_És nem érdemeltelek meg téged._

Azon tűnődtem, hogy mivel érdemeltem ki Edwardot. Tökéletes volt, én pedig nem, igazság szerint elég messze jártam tőle. Annyira különbözőek voltunk,de úgy tűnt, szeret engem… mielőtt elhagyott. Talán miattam történt minden, valamely megtörtént, vagy el sem követett cselekedetem az oka.

_Nem akarok elaludni,_

_Mert nem tudhatom, felébredek-e még,_

_Mert nem akarok jelenetet rendezni,_

_De szerelmed nélkül haldoklom én._

Ez annyira illett rám; úgy éreztem, haldoklom Edward nélkül. Hülye, és kicsinyes dolog volt, de annyira szerettem, hogy könnyedén el tudtam képzelni magam, összetört szívemtől haldokolva.

_Könyörgöm, hadd halljam a hangod,_

_Hogy azt mondd, te is szeretsz,_

_Mert inkább maradnék magányos,_

_Ha tudom, hogy az enyém nem lehetsz._

Már rázkódtam a zokogástól, szabad folyást engedtem könnyeimnek, melyek a párnám és a hajam áztatták.

_Nézem a levelet, amit itt hagytál,_

_(A levelet, amit itt hagytál, visszakaplak valaha még?)_

_Vajon visszakaplak valaha?_

_(Ooh ah, Ooh ah, Ooh ah, Ooh ah)_

_A következő találkozásunkról álmodozom,_

_(Látni foglak még, de visszakaphatlak-e?)_

_Tudva, hogy sosem felejtelek el,_

_(Nem felejtek, nem felejtek)_

Tudtam, hogy sosem tudnám elfelejteni, nem számít, milyen rég ment el. Még akkor is, ha sosem látom többé, ott maradna a fejemben, az álmaimban. Reméltem, ő is álmodozik rólam, de valahol mélyen tudtam, hogy ez milyen valószínűtlen. Mert elhagyott.

_Csak egy őrült voltam,_

_És nem érdemeltelek meg téged._

_Nem akarok elaludni,_

_Mert nem tudhatom, felébredek-e még,_

_Mert nem akarok jelenetet rendezni,_

_De haldoklom a szerelmed nélkül, ó igen._

_Könyörgöm, hadd halljam a hangod,_

_Hogy azt mondd, te is szeretsz,_

_Mert inkább maradnék magányos,_

_Ha tudom, hogy az enyém nem lehetsz._

Hallottam az ajtót csukódni odalenn; Charlie hazaért. Tudta, hogy megváltoztam, mióta Edward elment. Még mindig reménykedtem, hátha Edward lépett be az ajtón, azért jött, hogy lásson engem… de ez csak a legvadabb álmaimban történhetett volna meg. Képtelen voltam lekapcsolni a rádiót, muszáj volt hallgatnom, néhány számomra idegen okból kifolyólag.

_Mondd hát meg, miért harcolunk,_

_Mert tudjuk, hogy az igazság több ennél,_

_Hogy újra önmagad lehetnél, ha nem tudnál hazudni. (Ne hazudj!)_

_Majd mindent visszaadok, amit otthagytam._

_Hogy megmutassam, mit jelent, amit mondtam,_

_Látom már, hogy csak egy őrült voltam, de nem tudok élni nélküled._

Tudtam, hogy én is őrült vagyok, amiért elhittem, hogy visszajöhet. Tisztában voltam azzal is, hogy nem élhetek nélküle, de meg kell tanulnom valahogy mégis úgy tenni, mintha… A barátaim kezdtek eltávolodni tőlem, mintha fertőző depressziós lettem volna. Bár, talán mégis volt velem valami, valaki elvesztése nem okozhatott volna ekkora kínt.

_Nem akarok elaludni,_

_Mert nem tudhatom, felébredek-e még,_

_Mert nem akarok jelenetet rendezni,_

_De haldoklom a szerelmed nélkül._

_Könyörgöm, hadd halljam a hangod,_

_Hogy azt mondd, te is szeretsz,_

_Mert inkább maradnék magányos,_

_Ha tudom, hogy az enyém nem lehetsz, ó igen._

A hajam és a párnám már úszott a könnyeimben, de azok még mindig folytak. Charlie még csak észre sem vette, hogy itt vagyok, láthatatlan voltam. Egy senki. Az lehettem.

_Nem akarok elaludni_

_(Nem akarok elaludni)_

_Nem tudom, felébredek-e még_

_(Ki tudja, hogy felébredek-e)_

_Nem akarok jelenetet rendezni,_

_Mert haldoklom a szerelmed nélkül, ó igen._

_Könyörgöm, hadd halljam a hangod,_

_(Engedd, hogy hallhassam)_

_Mondd, hogy te is szeretsz,_

_(Mondd, hogy te is szeretsz)_

_Mert inkább maradnék magányos,_

_Ha tudom, hogy az enyém nem lehetsz._

Lekapcsoltam a rádiót, és mérgemben a falhoz vágtam. A kezemben tartott borotvát nézegettem, amely oly csábítón kérlelt, hogy húzzam végig a csuklómon, hogy eltűnjön végre a fájdalom. Közelebb húztam a pengét; a kín el fog múlni - mondtam magamnak. Edward arca bukkant fel a fejemben. Próbáltam megszabadulni tőle, de olyan szomorúan nézett, majdnem sírt. Alice feldúlt arca csatlakozott az övéhez. Miféle ember képes ezt a boldog kis tündért ilyen gyötrelembe taszítani? Lenéztem a csuklómra. Én. Én voltam az. Engedtem, hogy a borotva kiessen a kezemből. Edward nem ezt akarná. Az államhoz szorítottam a térdem, a takaróval együtt. Hagytam, hogy a könnyeim mind gyorsabban és gyorsabban, szabadon folyjanak végig arcomon, mindaddig, míg meg nem láttam őt. Bőre ragyogott a napfényben, felém nyújtotta a karjait, hogy aztán közéjük zárjon, s megcsókoljon. Ez volt az én Edwardom, egyenesen az álmaimból. És ahogy elaludtam, imádkoztam, hogy bárcsak ő se lenne képes elhagyni engem, és egy napon az én Edwardom, az én jóképű hercegem visszatérjen. De ez egyelőre csak az álmaimban történhetett meg.


End file.
